Sentir la Boue sur Ton Visage
by Cladisse
Summary: Edward est amoureux du Colonel. Il ne le nie plus. Mais il doute fort que ce Soit réciproque et refuse de lui avouer. Pourtant, Lors d'une soirée trop Arrosée, il va cracher le morceau. Après cela, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil ... Roy X Ed
1. Chapitre 1

**Alors voilà... Je ne promet pas forcément des chapitres bien longs, mais je vous promet de m'appliquer pour cette histoire. **

**Et bien entendu, les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas ;P**

**Sentir la Boue sur ton Visage.**

"- Alphonse...Tue-moi... Et ensuite jette moi dans le lac !"

Un grand bonhomme aux courts cheveux blonds esquissa un sourire, plutôt embarrassé de la situation dans laquelle le mettait son grand frère.

Il tapota l'épaule de son ainé;

"- Ed... Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça va te passer."

Ledit Ed était assis à son bureau, la tête couchée dessus, les bras pendants dans le vide et le regard lointain... Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

"- Alphonse... Fait-le sortir de ma tête..."

Le cadet Elric était patient. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur appartement et que le blondinet broyait du noir. Il n'avait pas bougé du bureau depuis qu'il y était assis, cherchant vainement à penser à autre qu'à _lui_...Mais n'y parvenant pas, il avait tout d'un coup souhaité l'aide et le soutien de son petit frère.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient passés au QG de Central pour rendre un rapport au Colonel Mustang.

Alphonse Elric avait retrouvé son corps depuis deux ans maintenant, mais ils ne cessaient pas de travailler pour l'armée. D'ailleurs, il y a quelques mois quand Alphonse en fit la remarque à son grand frère Edward, celui-ci s'était refermé sur lui-même comme un tortue dans sa carapace. Mais il avait fini par avouer...Il avait avouer un secret qu'il gardait depuis quatre ans dans son cœur.

_Il_ l'aimait...Il l'aimait ce crétin qui plaisantait toujours sur sa taille... Il l'aimait cet imbécile de flemmard, qui faisait toujours son boulot en retard... Il l'aimait ce couillon qui ce la jouait toujours en solo... Et oui... Il l'aimait ce bâtard qui était, plus proprement parlé, son supérieur...

Telle était sa raison de continuer à travailler au sein de l'armée. Le matin, à présent, il se levait avec l'espoir de le voir au moins une fois dans la journée. Mais il doutait fortement que ce soit réciproque.

Il y a quatre ans, Edward le niait. De plus ses pensées étaient toutes tournées sur Alphonse et la Pierre Philosophale, leur quête...

Mais à présent que son petit frère avait retrouvé son corps et que la vie avait reprit son cour normal, ses pensées ne voguaient que sur _lui_. Edward restait bien sûr fidèle à lui-même, répondant avec toujours la même énergie aux sarcasmes de son supérieur, pestant toujours autant contre les innombrables missions mais son regard trahissait souvent sa pensée.

Il se sentait véritablement petit face à Roy Mustang. Celui dont la réputation n'est plus à faire devant les jeunes femmes savait comment s'y prendre pour se montré encore et toujours plus charmant et séduisant. Mais il ne devait pas se douter que son cher subordonné l'aimait derrière son dos..

L'Alchimiste au bras d'Acier avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui tombe amoureuse du beau garçon d'une classe. C'était rageant de ne pouvoir qu'obéir à ses sentiments sans savoir d'où ils venaient. Nombreux fut les jours où Edward ne réfléchissait plus qu'à cela allant d'hypothèses à hypothèses mais heureusement, son petit frère était là pour lui faire remarquer qu'il s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait d'expliquer vainement ses émotions.

Aujourd'hui était donc un jour comme les autres, sauf que Edward persistait à ne rien dire à son supérieur et il broyait du noir de plus en plus souvent, ce qui fut le cas de cette soirée...

Alphonse s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et regarda longuement dehors où s'abattait la pluie aidée par le vent et l'orage. Les lampadaires éclairaient mal les rues presque toutes vides. Seules quelques voitures passaient parfois, faisant gicler l'eau dans tout les sens.

"- Tu sais... Je te le répète peut-être trop souvent, mais tu devrais sérieusement lui avouer."

Edward releva la tête de son bureau. Une marque rouge imprégnait sa joue. Il agita les bras dans tout les sens et adopta une voix dont l'ironie commença à agacer Alphonse;

"- Bonjour Colonel ! Comment allez-vous ? Oh en fait je voulais vous dire que je vous aimes depuis quatre ans et je vous jure que j'en crève de jour en jour..."

Sa voix s'étouffa contre le bois du bureau alors qu'il se tapait la tête dessus.

Son petit frère détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et le regarda d'un air blasé. Il se rapprocha de lui, et tira une chaise sous ses fesses pour s'y asseoir.

"- Tu sais, ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne. Quand on avoue à une personne qu'on l'aime, celle-ci n'a aucune raison de se sentir vexée, ou bien en colère, ou encore frustrée..."

Edward cessa de se mutiler le front contre le rebord du bureau et tourna la tête vers son petit frère;

"- Ça fera mal à quelqu'un, si... Ça me ferais mal, parce que si je lui dis, je sais très bien que sa servira à rien d'autre qu'à me sentir rejeté...Et puis qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'amour toi ? Tu t'es déjà avoué à quelqu'un ?"

Cette dernière question vexa le cadet Elric qui plongea sa main dans la chevelure de son grand frère et qui entraîna la tête de celui-ci rencontrer le bois du bureau.

"- C'est avec ça que tu comptes lui dire ? "Bonjour Colonel ! J'ai récemment pris conseil auprès de mon frère qui n'y connait rien, et je vous aimes"

L'ainé rigola;

"- Tu te moques, mais ce serait sans doute plus convainquant..."

Ils soupirèrent en chœur, bercés par le silence qui s'installait maintenant. Il n'était pas loin de sept heures du soir, et là, une fois encore, Edward ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que c'était à cette heure-ci que Roy terminait son service.

"- Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça le blondinet"

Il se leva avec flemme et se dirigea tout en trainassant des pieds vers la petite pièce aux murs bleus.

Une couleur, qui encore, le fit penser à Mustang revêtit dans son uniforme de l'armée.

"- Rahhhhh j'en ai marre !! s'exclama Edward en s'arrachant les cheveux"

Alphonse fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur;

"- Y'a plus de serviettes ? Demanda t-il, curieux

- Non c'est pas ça... lui répondit son frère"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alphonse entendit l'eau couler. Il s'écarta de sa chaise et décida qu'il était l'heure de préparer à mangé.

Pendant que la casserole chauffait sur le gaz, Alphonse mettait la table dans le salon.

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte.

"- J'arrive !"

Il se rapprocha de l'entrée et ouvrit la grande porte en bois de chêne; en face de lui se tenait Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang et Alex-Louis Armstrong. Il fut quelque peu effrayé par cette visite inattendue et s'autorisa un regard sur l'horloge en dessus de la casserole bouillante.

Sept heures vingt.

Il les gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux;

"- Bonsoir. Vous voulez entrer ?"

Ce fut l'Alchimiste de Flamme qui prit la parole en acceptant volontiers son invitation. Dès qu'ils furent tout les trois rentrés, Alphonse alla éteindre le gaz sous la casserole et leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

"- Tu n'est pas au courant ? Demanda Jean"

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un regard innocent et dépourvu de réponses. Jean soupira, accompagné d'Alex tendis que Roy prenait la parole;

"- Ce soir est prévue la fête pour la célébration des fiançailles de Jean et Riza."

Soudain, ils entendirent tout les quatre quelque chose tomber dans la salle de bain.

Alphonse qui regardait la porte avec inquiétude essaya de se faire entendre sous le bruit de l'eau qui coulait;

"- Grand-Frère, est-ce que sa va ?"

L'eau cessa de couler et la porte s'ouvrit. Deux yeux d'une couleur argentée clignèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Puis un doigt apparut désignant Jean, Alex et surtout Roy;

"- Je rêve ? Demanda t-il à son petit frère."

Alphonse fit "Non" de la tête et Edward se montra alors entièrement, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés. Il regarda Jean, Alex, et Roy tout en essayant de contrôler sa voix;

"- Non mais j'y crois pas !! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? 'Me semblait bien que j'avais entendu votre voix, Colonel !

- Seulement ma voix ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton plaisantin."

Edward vira au rouge foncé et grogna dans sa fausse barbe avant de faire demi-tour et de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Les quatre autres personnes restèrent longuement hébétés jusqu'à ce que le beau brun prenne la parole. Il se tourna vers Alphonse;

"- Il est malade ?

- Un chagrin d'amour, soupira Al, ça lui passera...

- J'ai entendu !! s'exclama une voix derrière la porte de la salle de bain."


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ca rappel des souvenirs X ) En attendant désolée, comme c'est la rentrée je prendrais plus de temps pour écrire. Et en plus il me faut du temps pour m'appliquer xD ! Par contre je trouve ce chapitre vraiment brouillon. A vous de me dire ! Bisouuuw !**

Entrainés dans la Caserne Militaire de Central, Edward et Alphonse faisaient le tour des invités.

La pièce habituellement utilisée comme salle de repos était à présent décorée avec des banderoles de couleurs et de la musique douce chantait dans le fond.

Les tables avaient été repoussées sur le côté servant de buffet. Des boissons en tout genre y trainaient ainsi que des gâteaux de tout les goûts.

Les deux frères Elric n'avaient pas été les seuls à être prit au dépourvu lorsqu'ils constatèrent les têtes surprises de plusieurs de leurs amis comme Falman, Fuery, Olivia Armstrong, Scieska et notamment Breda qui restait dans son coin en guettant Black Hayate d'un œil meurtrier. Le petit chien qui ne se doutait de rien restait sagement assis à côté de sa maitresse en reniflant le sol.

La terreur blonde qui faisait trembler toute l'unité de Central et qui portait pour nom Riza Hawkeye souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés en arrière et était revêtit d'une robe moulante noire. Son « fiancé », quant à lui, arborait un smoking qui le différenciait bien de son habitude vestimentaire plutôt décontractée. Il tenait dans sa main deux verres de whiskys et insistait auprès d'Edward pour que celui-ci lui en prenne un.

Soudainement le jeune fumeur sentit le canon d'un flingue contre sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa future femme. Elle avait échangé son sourire contre une mine terrifiante;

"- N'insiste pas pour faire boire nos invités, je te prie, demain ils leurs restent un tas de paperasses à étudier."

Havoc esquissa un sourire éternellement joyeux;

"- Comme il te plaira ma belle !"

Il retira la cigarette qui trônait au creux de son sourire et la passa à Edward sans lui demander son avis puis il écarta d'un doux geste l'arme qui était rivée sur lui, et descendit son bras pour soulever sa compagne par la taille. Il l'a fit tourner dans l'air et la reposa à terre avec comme scène finale un baiser dès plus merveilleux. La jeune femme resta abasourdie et rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer en public ainsi.

Pendant ce temps, Edward restait près du buffet tout en prenant plaisir à écraser la cigarette de Jean.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête en direction du beau ténébreux pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Et bien-sûr, ce qu'il vit alors le fit bouillir de rage: Roy faisait la cour à Olivia Armstrong, mais qui heureusement ne se laissait pas faire.

Le blondinet détourna les yeux d'un air exaspéré puis son regard tomba alors sur le verre de whisky, sagement posé sur la table.

***J'ai dix-huit après tout...**

Il reposa ses yeux sur Roy qui jouait toujours de son charme à la grande et belle blonde.

Il posa alors ses doigts gantés sur le verre d'alcool. Plus il le voyait faire... Et plus il avait envie de l'étrangler...

Finalement il souleva le verre d'alcool et d"espoir" et le porta à ses lèvres.

La première gorgée fut la plus dure, mais celle-ci passée, il termina son verra d'une traite.

**~.~.~.~ **

Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Et six verres vides.

Edward tenta vainement de les compter sur ses doigts, mais sa vision était trop floue pour ça.

Il prit un nouveau verre sous le regard de Jean, mais celui-ci s'interposa avant qu'il se resserve;

"- Ouah Edward ! J'avoue ! Vous avez le droit de vous lâchez, mais là quand même..."

Le blondinet se tourna vers lui, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il leva un doigt vers Havoc;

"- Ciiinqz c'est déz'jà biien ! Mais siiiiix c'est... Euuuuuh... C'est bien aussssiii ! Et seeept... T'es pompetttte !!!!"

Alphonse et Alex s'approchèrent du petit blond qui vida un nouveau verre.

Le cadet Elric s'excusa auprès de Jean;

"- Je sais pas ce qui lui prend, je suis vraiment désolé..."

En réalité, Alphonse avait bien sentit l'idée de son grand frère. Il avait bien vu la manière dont il guettait Roy et Olivia, ces deux-là à présent tournés vers la scène.

"- Savvez quoi ?? Vous... Je vouuus adores ! Cria Edward avec l'enthousiasme qui lui restait."

Il s'adressait à toute l'assemblée mais soudain son doigt se pointa sur le Colonel.

"- Et vous...susurra t-il"

Alphonse qui sentait la gaffe venir commença à protester;

"- Bien Ed ! Maintenant tu devrais aller te passer la tête sous l'eau..."

Edward tapa du poing contre la table faisant vibrer les verres vides;

"- J'ai pO fini, répondit t-il d'une voix pâteuse, je disais donc... Et vous..."

Alphonse s'enfonça le visage dans ses mains, les cheveux hérissés;

"- Glaciale... Très Glaciale, l'eau..."

Les regards passaient du visage dépité d'Alphonse à la tête ébouriffé d'Edward.

Le cadet Elric regretta pendant une fraction de seconde de ne pas avoir l'apparence d'une armure dénuée d'émotions...Il aurait preferé ce cacher et assomer son frère.

Et Roy s'attendait au pire... Être ainsi désigné du doigt et la manière sèche qu'Edward avait employé pour couper son frère le surpris. Bien-sûr le fait qu'il soit complètement ivre jouait sur les sentiments du blondinet...

Roy quitta la compagnie d'Olivia à s'avança vers l'ainé Elric.

"- Edward, ça suffit, on est là pour s'amuser !"

L'interpeller planta ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur. Il tanguait sur sa chaise, tout en essayant d'ignorer le malaise qui le prenait.

"- Laissez moi au moins finir... Sinon après je pourrais plus le dire... murmura t-il"

Comme s'il craignait les regards des autres, il se pencha vers Roy Mustang qui était accroupi devant lui (essentiellement pour être à sa taille étant donner que Edward est assis). C'est alors dans un chuchotement qu'il commença à parler;

"- Il en faut peu pour savoir s'avouer vous saveez..."

Un instant, il compta dans sa tête et tendit huit doigts devant le visage de Roy;

"- Huit... Huit verres et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune gêne..."

Roy qui décida de jouer le jeu pour que cette conversation se termine plus vite, chuchota à son tour;

"- De quoi tu parles ?"

Alphonse alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et essaya de sauver les apparences en engageant la conversation avec Jean et Riza. Pendant ce temps là, Edward reprit ses chuchotements. Il mit sa main à côté de sa bouche et se pencha un peu plus;

"- Je vous aimes."

Roy tomba en arrière, les fesses les premières.

Toutes conversations cessèrent et tout les regards furent rivés sur eux. Un beau silence où seule la musique douce faisait concurrence. L'ambiance devenant des plus pesantes, Alphonse en rajouta en riant bien fort. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla tapoter l'épaule d'Edward;

"- Il est marrant, pas vrai Colonel ?! Ahahahahah ! Quelle blague !"

Mais ce n'était que des paroles peu convaincantes... Edward, lui, n'avait pas relevé la réaction de son supérieur et à présent, il se sentait mal.

Roy se redressa et soupira. Il leva la main en l'attention des autres invités et de Jean et sa fiancée pour leur indiquer que tout allait bien et que la soirée pouvait reprendre. Ensuite il se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune des frères Elric;

"- Tu devrais le ramener...

- Je suis de votre avis... Encore désolé."

Mustang secoua la tête en signe que tout allait bien. Avant de s'éloigner, il se rapprocha d'Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille;

"- Demain, je t'attend dans mon bureau à neuf heures pétantes. Si tu n'y est pas, considère toi comme au chômage."

Il se redressa et partit rejoindre le couple de la soirée tout en affichant une mine en colère. Alphonse empoigna son frère par les épaules et le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur appartement.

"- J'espère qu'il blaguait, mais juste au cas où, on va aller se coucher maintenant..."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Petit indice sur la fin de cette histoire: ..... Non finalement je ne dirais rien ! x ) **

**Merci a vous tous ^.^ **

**Chapitre 4 en construction.**

Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec empressement tout en enfilant la manche de sa veste et manquant de peu de tomber la tête la première dans la rue. Un bout de pain entre les dents il courut et dérapa avant de se rattraper.

"- Ed ! Tu oublie ta montre ! Fit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte."

Le jeune homme fit alors demi-tour en courant et arracha la montre des mains de son petit frère. Tout en se dépéchant de partir, il lança un signe de la main à son cadet...

Celui-ci sourit en refermant la porte de l'intérieur, puis soupira.

"- J'espere que tout ce passera bien..."

**~.~.~.~**

Edward arriva en courant devant la porte du bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant celle-ci et ne bougea plus. Sa respiration rapide était le seul son qui vibrait encore dans les couloirs du QG de Central. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde travaillaient ou bien roupillaient dans leurs bureaux. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer... Il ne se rappelait pas de toute la soirée de la veille, mais en ce qui concernait Roy...Jamais plus il n'oubliera. Et jamais plus il ne boira en sa précense !

***J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire... Que j'ai pu faire ça !**

Dans un coin de sa tête, il était plutôt soulagé de lui avoir enfin avouer, mais pour ce qui était du reste de son cerveau, les remords l'accablaient, surtout... Surtout de lui avoir dit ainsi... Et que Roy est réagit ainsi...

Il leva la tête vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur au fond du couloir et regarda la petite aiguille faire son grand tour...

56...57...58...59...secondes !

Neuf heures, piles !

Il soupira et s'apprêta à rentrer tout en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et d'une main tremblante il toqua à la porte. Faiblement...

"- Entrez ! "

Cette voix à l'intérieur qui lui ordonnait tellement de choses depuis six ans le rendit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il rentra donc, poussant avec une extrême lenteur la porte en face de lui, puis s'avança dans le bureau du Colonel.

Celui-ci sirotait un café tout en feuilletant la paperasse qui gisait sur son bureau. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers son subordonné mais lui ordonna d'un ton sec de s'asseoir.

Edward alla donc s'avachir sur le canapé, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

" - Pas ici ! Lui renvoya la voix glaciale "

Edward esquissa une moue boudeuse et posa son coude contre le boudin du canapé et son menton dans sa main. Il osa regarder son patron à l '« œuvre » et répondit d'un ton tout aussi glacial;

"- Ça fait six ans que je m'assoit dans ce canapé, alors je m'assoit sur ce canapé... Et estimez-vous heureux que je sois à l'heure car je m'en fou après tout de perdre mon emploi au sein de l'armée. Ça me ferais une belle jambe !"

Aucune riposte. Il fut soulagé intérieurement.

Roy se leva de son bureau en laissant retomber le papier de sa main. Il caressa le bois du bureau tout en passant sur le côté se rapprocher d'Edward, puis ses doigts attrapèrent deux verres vides que le blondinet n'avait pas vu jusque-là et Roy les posa sur la petite table en face du canapé.

Il daigna mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres et demanda à Edward;

"- Tu ne refuserais pas un petit verre de whisky ?"

Edward prit cela pour de la provocation et se leva du canapé d'un bond;

"- C'est quoi votre problème, Colonel ?

- Assit ! Ordonna Roy d'un tout plus mauvais"

Edward se rassit malgré lui, rouge comme un coquelicot traînant dans un champs de blé. Il reposa son menton dans sa main. Il se retint comme il peut pour ne pas trembler sous l'émotion qui le submergeait, qui s'appelait plus communément le « chagrin ».

"- Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Demanda t-il"

Roy soupira;

« - Tout d'abord parce que boire ainsi avant une journée de travail est déconseillé...

- Mais pas interdit que je sache ! Riposta le blond en pestant »

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire la morale pour ça ! Cet ivrogne pouvait bien parler ! Soit-disant par ce qu'il avait vingt ans de plus que lui, il pouvait se permettre de l'engueuler pour ça ? Lui, quand il était ivre, il allait dans les bordels ou les bars malfamés... Ce n'était pas comme si il allait sagement avouer son amour pour quelqu'un !

Roy fixa le blondinet d'un air impatiemment en colère. Edward souffla et fit voler ses mèches devants ses yeux avant de lui envoyer un signe de la main lui incitant à continuer de qu'il disait...

"- On ne t'a pas reconnu à cette soirée...Ce n'est pas ton genre de vider une dizaine de verres comme ça et de bousiller la fête ainsi. Car oui, après cet incident, Jean et Riza étaient véritablement déçus, et je le suis aussi. Je ne permettrais pas que tu continu dans cette voie si tu veux travailler à l'armée !"

Edward se sentit affreusement honteux. Il décida qu'après cet entrevu avec le Colonel, il irait s'excuser auprès du couple militaire. Mais avant ça, il avait quelque chose à régler;

"- Ce n'était qu'une fois... Et la première et dernière fois que j'ai fais ça ! J'avais une raison !... Et puis c'est pas une dizaine de verres, mais huit... La différence étant que deux verres de plus, et là, j'aurais vraiment pété mon câble !"

Roy resta là, debout devant lui et le dévisageait. Il posa une main contre son front d'un air exaspéré;

« - La différence étant que...Boire n'est de toute façon pas une solution à aucun problème. Retient le bien... Sur ce tu peux parti... Ah, encore une chose ! »

Il tendit le doigt vers lui tout en cherchant ses mots. Son doigt zigzaguait devant Edward pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Et là... Edward le sentait mal...

***Il va me parler de ce que j'ai dis... J'en suis sûr...**

Il se racla la gorge, faignant l'innocence, faisait comme si il ne savait rien du tout.

Roy rouvrit les yeux sur lui;

"- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda t-il

- Hein ???!"

Deux...

Oui en effet, il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une énorme réflexion pour poser cette question. Roy le regardait, attendant la réponse, lui-même arborant un visage innocent. Il avait une idée derrière la tête celui-là... Edward voyait bien qu'il attendait une réponse le concernant ! Ce... Ce... Ce bâtard... Ce lèche-bottes de l'armée... ce...Ce « Monsieur à nos Mesdames » !

Edward détourna le regard, plus rouge que précédemment;

"- Genre c'est pas vos affaires, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Répliqua t-il alors."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de ce bureau infâme ! Mais encore une fois, la voix de Roy l'arrêta dans son élan.

"- Encore une chose...C'est là où je voulais en venir et la principale raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau..."

Edward serra instinctivement ses doigts autour de la poignée de la porte. De dos à Mustang, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il pria les dieux de toutes religions pour que Roy ne réagisse pas d'une manière négative...

"- J'espère que tu plaisantais, hier soir... Tu sais le « je vous aimes »

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Riposta Edward"

La poignée de la porte tremblait à force qu'il la serre comme pour étrangler quelqu'un. Roy mit ses mains dans ses poches et d'un ton plus que détendu, il rajouta;

" - Tan mieux alors... Parce que j'aime les femmes."

Edward ouvrit la porte et se hâta de partir. Finalement, il remettra ses excuses à Jean et Riza plus tard. Pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas bien.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Ses yeux le piquaient, et il sentait surtout les larmes venir. Il courut à tout jambes jusqu'à l'appartement où son frère se trouvait.

Il tenta d'éviter son cadet et lui proposa de tout lui expliquer plus tard.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et ouvrit l'eau chaude à fond. Soudain, il éclata en sanglots.

Il s'assit sous la douche, se recevant tout l'eau sur le corps tendis que ses larmes se lavaient de ses joues.

L'eau qui couvrait le son de ses pleurs le rassura. Il ne pouvait permettre que Alphonse l'entende ainsi. Jamais...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Mais ils avaient été retenus trop longtemps... Six ans... Six ans que la vérité sur ce secret était néfaste.

Son cœur sembla se rétracter encore plus dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de respirer correctement entre la douleur qui le prenait et ses pleurs qui ne s'en terminait plus...

**~.~.~.~**

Au même moment, dans la caserne militaire de Central, une grand homme beau et séduisant alla tranquillement se servir un café. Il ne se sentait pas bien...

Il avait mal à la tête et mal au cœur...

Il aimait les femmes, c'était une certitude. Alors pourquoi ce regret ? Pourquoi cette douleur ? Pourquoi cette envie de repousser toutes avances féminines ?

Son poing cogna contre la machine à café et il soupira. Dans sa tête il essayait de ce convaincre lui-même. Il commença même à murmurer cette phrase pour être sûre qu'elle était vrai;

"- Je ne l'aime pas...Je ne l'aime pas... Je ne l'aime...Je l'aime...Je l'aime...."

Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement pour ralentir les battements de son cœur.

***Il est... Beaucoup trop jeune, je n'ai pas le droit de me soumettre à mes sentiments... Je finirais par me convaincre qu'ils sont faux !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y résoudre qu'il entendit une autre voix dans ses oreilles. Pas la sienne. Celle d'Havoc;

"- Vous l'aimez, ou vous l'aimez pas ?"

Roy se retourna subitement face à lui, les yeux écarquillés;

"- Qui ça ?! Demanda Roy, le cœur en flamme

- Bah je sais pas, vous arrêtez pas de répétez « Je l'aime pas, je l'aime... "

Dieu seul sait combien Roy fut soulagé que Jean n'est pas le don de lire dans les pensées...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du fumeur, et dans un sourire il répondit;

« - Je parlais d'une vieille connaissance... Qui justement je crois qu'elle te connaît... Une conquête que j'ai dû te voler sans doute... »

Il n'en fut pas plus pour Havoc que d'entendre la voix moqueuse du Colonel et déguerpir...

Roy Mustang fut satisfait de son mensonge puis attrapa son café chaud dans la machine et retourna à son bureau d'un pas... Lent.

***L'éviter... Ne pas lui parler... Ce montrer ferme... Et il finira par cesser de m'aimer...pensa Roy**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Il est temps de faire appel à "BonPatron". X ) Je m'excuse des fautes. Je me relis pourtant, et bah...ça ne suffit pas XD**

**Je trouve ce chapitre très mal construit, et je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Chapitre 5 en construction.**

Il y a six ans, Edward n'était qu'un enfant. Malgré tout, bien que soit nombreux les défauts de Roy Mustang, celui-ci était tout de même de nature généreuse. Les frères Elric le fascinaient par leur détermination. Cette flamme dans le regard de l'ainé lui avait donné envie de les aider...

Parfois il regrette son geste mais finalement il fut fier de lui lorsque Alphonse retrouva son corps. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui... Si les frères Elric n'auraient pas eu accès à l'armée, ils n'en sauraient pas là...

Il y a quatre ans, Roy s'était alors rendu compte d'une chose... Un enfant certes, mais un homme...

Un jeune homme qu'il regardait souvent de dos. On aurait dit une fille... Pauvre Edward...

Plus celui-ci grandit et plus Roy se rendit compte de ce qu'il ressens au plus profond de lui.

Et même si le garçon est quelqu'un d'imprévisible, de grincheux et bien... Il l'aime...

Il n'a jamais su d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il les maternait trop. Mais à force il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence...C'est lui... Qu'il regardait... Qu'il regarde...

Edward.

Cette soirée au QG...Lorsque Edward lui avait alors avoué que ce sentiment d'amour était réciproque, il fut choqué. Abasourdi. Comment réagir ? Et il avait alors compris que c'était une énorme erreur. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'établir une relation avec le blondinet. Pourquoi ? La question lui venait du fond de son coeur. Parce que Edward était encore un enfant... Parce que lui, Roy, faisait partie de l'armée et que sa réputation était un bien précieux. Parce que aimer un homme quand on est militaire détruit instantanément votre réputation...

Et tout le monde sait que l'amour à un prix...

Son prix, c'est celui-là. Et il n'est pas encore près à le payer.

S'il évite donc Edward, lui aussi cessera bien de l'aimer un jour...

Deux jours qu'ils ne se croisaient plus. Deux jours que les rapports et les missions passaient par Riza Hawkeye. La jeune femme avait bien compris ce qui se tramait. Edward était venu s'excuser un soir d'avoir détruit la fête, mais elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. Alphonse avait expliqué à Riza le pourquoi du comment....

"- Alphonse a toujours un plan d'avance sur moi...râla Edward"

Riza sourit ;

"- Il est prévoyant lui au moins."

Edward souffrait intérieurement et en silence de ne pas voir Roy Mustang. Dans un sens, sa vie avait perdue un peu de valeur. Sans le voir, c'était comme perdre son temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de débouler, comme ça dans son bureau sans motif valable. L'évidence ne serait plus à prouver.

Alphonse le soutenait en lui conseillant de prendre des jours de congés. Mais Edward persistait.

"- Je le verrais, tôt ou tard, ce connard...

- Ed ! Arrête les grossièretés !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Il le fait exprès !

- Bah oui..."

Edward se tourna vers son petit frère, la mine déconfite.

"- Merci Al... Ça m'aide... répondit-t-il d'un ton ironique"

Le troisième jour.

Insupportable. Tout bonnement insupportable. C'était quoi son problème ? Il était tombé sur un homophobe ou quoi ?! Edward commençait à se poser la question très sérieusement.

Aujourd'hui, il était à la cantine. L'une des premières fois où il mangeait à la caserne et tout ça dans un seul but ; le voir !

D'habitude, il rentrait chez lui pour manger les petits plats que confectionnait Alphonse. Celui-ci avait un don pour la cuisine, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt dû au temps qu'il passait avec Gracia Hughes ?

Alphonse jouait la baby-sitter d'Elysia depuis deux ans.

Edward n'avait pas touché à son plateau repas. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait soif. Soif de lui...

Il entrelaça ses doigts, les coudes contre la table et intérieurement il priait.

***Jésus, ou je ne sais quoi... Si t'es là, prouve-le et ramène moi cette face de bâtard dans la cantine illico presto !**

Les yeux ouverts, il fixait son verre d'eau avec insistance comme s'il attendait que celui bouge ou parle. Soudain quelqu'un vint lui faire de l'ombre. Il releva rapidement la tête et remercia quasiment le bon Dieu mais...

"- Tiens, boss ?! J'pensais pas vous voir ici ! Ça fait un baille qu'on vous voit plus à la cantoch !"

***Dégage...pensa Edward**

"- Oui mais... Alphonse n'est pas à la maison et comme je ne sais pas cuisiner..."

Havoc alla s'asseoir en face du blondinet avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Son plateau devant lui, le fumeur commença à manger tout en animant la conversation.

" - Vous savez, c'était pas la peine de v'nir vous excusez. On est tous passer par là un jour ou l'autre... "

Edward ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait la porte de l'entrée de la cantine tout en mâchouillant les pointes de sa fourchette. Le manche de celle-ci zigzaguait devant son visage alors qu'il commençait à avoir la migraine.

***Pourquoi je suis là, déjà... _Il_ ne viendra pas...**

Il lâcha un soupir puis se leva de sa chaise. Jean Havoc qui parlait toujours en passant des rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et les tentations mortelles de Riza, cessa immédiatement et regarda le blondinet se lever. Il avait l'air frustré.

" - Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il "

Edward leva la tête vers lui puis posa sa fourchette dans son plateau. Il adressa un maigre sourire à Jean;

" - Oui. Mais arrêtez de me vouvoyer... "

Jean ricana nerveusement puis regarda Edward s'éloigner pour reposer son plateau et partir...

A peine fut-il hors de son champ de vision qu'il vit le Colonel s'asseoir devant lui.

Le beau ténébreux commença à manger tout en affichant un visage calme et détendu, plantant sa fourchette dans son steak saignant à la manière d'un lion affamé. Puis il s'attaqua à boire sagement son verre d'eau qu'il termina d'un trait. Il s'en resservit puis posa un sucre dans son café tiède. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'habitude de s'éterniser lorsqu'on devait s'occuper des dossiers et que Riza Hawkeye avait son arme chargée...

Jean l'observa un moment puis aiguisa son plus beau sourire;

" - Z'allez bien, Colonel ? "

Enfin, l'alchimiste de flamme daigna lever les yeux vers son subordonné. Il leva un sourcil et fit grincer sa fourchette contre ses dents;

" - Parfaitement. Et vous, Havoc, ne devriez-vous pas être au travail maintenant ? "

Le fumeur rigola bruyamment et s'adossa à sa chaise;

" - J'voulais boire un petit café avec vous. "

Le Colonel rabaissa son regard sur son assiette;

" - Inutile. Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai tout un tas de paperasse qui m'attend et je dois accompagner le Général Striker pour vérifier les papiers à la douane.

- Ah oui... Paraît qu'il y a un clandestin dans la ville ? Ça ferait un bon film !

- Au boulot, Havoc ! "

Le fumeur se leva en faisant un signe de la main. Signe de la paix. Puis il s'éloigna.

En cette fin de journée, Edward rentra chez lui, déçu. Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment d'aimer Roy Mustang, mais à présent il souffrait en plus du fait que celui-ci l'évitait. C'était évident et ça se voyait beaucoup trop. Il avait entendu dire par Riza Hawkeye que l'alchimiste de flamme demandait et redemandait sans arrêt du travail. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi un feignant comme lui irait demander de travailler encore plus ?! Il veut surtout pouvoir rester scotché à son bureau le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas à avoir affaire à lui...

Cet imbécile croit surement que ça va être aussi facile.

Edward se promit alors que ce serait la dernière fois que ça se passera comme ça. Demain, il ira dans le bureau du Colonel et exigera des explications !

Demain...

En attendant, il alla furtivement saluer Alphonse et lui déclarer qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Sacrilège !

" - Comment ça tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda le cadet Elric

- Parfaitement, je n'ai pas faim... Je n'ai pas faim et je vais me coucher ! "

Alphonse lui envoya une cuillère en bois dans la figure;

" - Tu viens là ! Tu t'assois et tu manges ! Et je ne me répéterais pas ! Tu n'es plus un enfant quand même ! "

Edward se frotta la tête et regarda son frère d'un air effarouché. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir selon les ordres d'Alphonse et attendit patiemment que celui-ci le serve. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux à table, il leva son regard doré en direction du grand blond;

" - T'es en colère, aujourd'hui ? "

Alphonse soupira et mordit dans sa tranche de pain;

" - Non mais tu m'exaspères... Tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre malade parce que tu aimes le Colonel ! C'est désespèrent à quel point tu es devenu fragile et égoïste... "

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux frères. Edward cessa de s'acharner sur sa ratatouille et fixa son frère;

" - Explique toi ! "

Alphonse leva son regard sur lui et soupira. Il mâchouilla lentement son pain puis il leva les yeux aux ciel;

" - Avant... Tu étais fort, quoi qu'il arrive... Tu te relevais toujours ! Toi et moi, ont savaient comment si prendre. On se battait pour nos amis, on se battait pour nous... Et à chaque fois ont a su résoudre nos problèmes. "

Il referma la bouche sur une bouchée de pain. Puis il continua;

" - Regarde maintenant... On ne se parle plus beaucoup... On ne se connait plus vraiment... Et tout ça en combien de temps ? Deux ans. Puis... "

Il leva les yeux vers Edward. Il le fixa longuement. Longuement...

" - Regarde toi. "

Edward inspira difficilement.

" - Et bien quoi ? Demanda-t-il "

Alphonse se leva et prit les assiettes pour les mettre dans le lavabo. Évitant le regard de son frère, il commença à faire la vaisselle.

" - Tu fais tout pour le dissimuler, mais je t'entends pleurer. "

La conversation s'arrêta là...

Edward s'était levé brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise. Il avait alors disparu dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Alphonse se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et dans un sens il espérait ainsi retrouver Edward Elric. Le vrai. L'unique. Celui qui sourit. Celui cri pour rien. Celui qui se soucie des autres. Mais certainement pas celui qui pleure.

La vie les avaient tous les deux changés. Ils ne se comportaient plus de la même manière. A présent ils avaient tout le temps de se consacrer un peu à leurs problèmes personnels chacun de leurs côtés.

Mais Edward ne supportait plus rien... Ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni la joie...

Il s'était dévoué corps et âme à Roy Mustang et il décida de continuer dans cette voie;

" - Demain, j'irais le voir... J'irais régler ça... Et après tout sera comme avant... "

Il ferma les yeux et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles.

" - Je suis désolé, Alphonse... "


	5. Chapitre 5

Ce matin-là, la pluie tombait violemment contre la fenêtre quand Edward se réveilla. Il avait d'abord cru à une tombée de grêlons et s'était levé en sursaut puis en regardant l'heure il constata que s'était le moment de sortir du lit. Il émergea lentement du sommeil qui le gâtait encore en essayant de se rappeler de tous les détails des jours précédents pour finalement réprimer de justesse l'envie de retourner au lit... En chemin vers la cuisine il croisa Alphonse et lui adressa un furtif signe de la main sans le déranger. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas conseillé de parler à Alphonse dès que celui-ci venait de se réveiller. Le cadet Elric restait toujours une bombe à retardement lorsqu'il n'était pas réveillé et si par malheur quelqu'un se risquait à la déranger, il serait bien capable de mordre... Mais Edward ne s'en risqua point et fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Ceci étant fait, il s'habilla et attacha ses cheveux avant de sortir rejoindre Al dans la cuisine et siroter un café.

" - Tu vas aller travailler ? Demanda Alphonse avec une pointe meurtrière dans la voix "

Edward hocha la tête et termina son café en se levant. Il attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot. Alphonse fixa la porte avec un regard glacial;

" - Cent... Je paris cent que quand tu rentreras, tu seras en pétard... "

Il soupira et continua de boire en soupirant. Après tout, à force il avait l'habitude en ce moment. Tout n'allait pas. Rien n'allait plus...Quand Edward n'allait pas bien, Alphonse n'avait pas de raison d'aller bien. C'était ainsi depuis toujours et c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé entre eux.

Edward arriva à la Caserne et se retrouva les bras chargés de paperasses en tout genre dont une feuille lui ordonnant de se rendre dans la région des montagnes de Briggs pour une inspection...

Une inspection dont il s'en fichait à mesure qu'il s'approchait du Bureau du Colonel.

Cette fois, il décida de forcer le destin et fonça droit sur la porte en bois de chêne qui lui barrait le chemin entre lui et Roy. Il la défonça presque, déterminé comme jamais et la referma avec un pied avant de se diriger droit devant lui, bers le fameux bureau.

Roy Mustang sursauta et leva son regard onyx sur le jeune homme. Lorsque son cerveau assimila l'information et la situation, il fronça les sourcils et commença à être rouge de frustration.

***Pas toi....**

Edward fit voler la paperasse contre le bureau et plaqua ses mains contre le bois de celui-ci en fixant méchamment son supérieur. Le beau brun lui rendit l'appareil puis se leva de sa chaise en prenant la même position que son subordonné. De sa voix grave et fluide, dure et douce, dramatique et déterminée à la fois il demanda alors;

« - On frappe avant d'entrer. Mais je te prierais de partir, j'ai des choses à faire...

- Taisez-vous ! »

Roy écarquilla les yeux et ses ongles se plantèrent dans le bois de son bureau.

***Va t'en.... Va t'en...**

Edward inspira profondément. Les mots ne venaient pas, mais ils avaient une folle envie de sortir. Son coeur s'emballa et il remua la tête pour que ses mèches lui libère le visage, la chaleur lui vint aux joues et il se sentait tout d'un coup démuni. Pourtant, il n'en laissa rien paraître et confrontait le regard du Colonel.

"- J'y vais cash ! O.K !"

Roy feignait l'innocence et arbora une expression surprise. Il se redressa et croisa les bras. Il sentait bien la suite arriver, il savait de quoi Edward allait lui parler et il n'en avait pas envie...

"- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors"

Edward grogna dans sa fausse barbe avant de se redresser à son tour. Après tout, que pouvait-t-il dire ? Il était venu avec la ferme intention de parler de « ça »... Mais maintenant ?

Le sujet était beaucoup plus délicat de plus qu'il ignorait encore quel genre de réaction pourrait avoir son supérieur. Ils étaient adultes et sobres...

A ce moment précis, Edward devina rapidement que tout se jouait. Il avait les cartes entre les mains et il était en train d'offrir gratuitement son joker à Roy. Celui-ci pourrait alors tout faire...En bien...Mais surtout en mal.

Edward posa sa main contre son front et cacha ses yeux qu'il ferma. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela devenait de plus en plus dur à aborder.

Il releva la tête et fixa Roy Mustang. Celui-ci l'avait lâché des yeux et fixait son bureau avec hésitation et malheureusement pour lui Edward l'avait vu au bon moment. Il se tourna alors vers sa fenêtre de tel qu'il tournait le dos au jeune blondinet.

" - Pourquoi vous m'évitez ? Demanda Edward "

Il observa Roy qui fit un mouvement de tête en avant. L'hésitation le faisait réfléchir à son tour.

Le grand brun soupira et posa sa main contre le verre brillant au soleil de la fenêtre et la fit glisser le long tout en faisant grincer ses doigts dessus.

" - Le prix à payer, susurra t-il "

Edward qui n'entendit qu'un murmure ne comprit pas et plissa les yeux en tendant l'oreille;

" - Quoi ? "

Roy se retourna alors vers lui et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

" - Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Va donc travailler ! "

Edward fulminait de rage et tout son corps tremblait.

" - Vous vous foutez bien de ma gueule ! Hein ?! C'est ça ? Riposta t-il, Parce que...Parce que pour vous c'est sans doute plus simple que de vous rendre à l'évidence. Ça vous dérange que ce soit ainsi et pas autrement... Ça... "

La voix du jeune homme se faisant plus faible, Roy le regardait et pour une fois l'écoutait pour de vrai.

***Ne dis pas ça...Ne dis plus rien...**

Edward étouffa un rire gêné;

" - En fait ça vous fait chiez si je... Je vous...Mais c'est quoi votre problème, merde ?! "

Il s'approcha de son supérieur et tapa son poing d'acier contre le bureau;

" - Ça vous fait quoi, bon sang, si je vous aime ? C'est quoi le problème ? Ça vous fait peur ou quoi ?! J'ai l'impression que depuis cette soirée j'ai chopé la gale et que personne ne veut m'approcher ni même me parler... "

Roy voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'il ferme sa bouche. Qu'il arrête de parler. Chaque mots sortant de sa bouche était comme une aiguille pointue qui se faufilait dans son coeur.

Plus les paroles du garçon devenaient insistantes et plus il sentait en lui la colère se propager.

Mais qu'il se taise ce petit homme...

" - ... Je comprends pas pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça... Pétard et dire que Alphonse, au départ, m'avais dit que s'avouer à quelqu'un ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Vous vous rendez compte ? "

Roy se massa les tempes même si le blondinet ne le voyait pas, trop concentré à parler et à chercher ses mots tout en évitant le regard du Colonel. Le beau brun ferma les yeux et essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose.

***T'ai toi... T'ai toi... T'ai toii !!**

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le prendre dans ses bras même s'il en avait la fâcheuse envie. Et il ne pouvait ni l'embrasser, ni lui parler en bon amant, ni même lui expliquer pourquoi une telle relation était impossible pour lui. Le jeune homme se vexerait..

" - … Pourquoi c'est tombé sur vous... C'est surement ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire... "

Nom de Dieu, ce garçon ne cessait donc jamais de parler ?!

Roy en avait entendu suffisamment et il décida de mettre un terme à la « conversation » qui commençait à le chambouler. Il attrapa les épaules du garçon et le bouscula contre le mur. Le blondinet mâcha un hockey de surprise et se sentit serré entre le mur et l'imposante personne qu'était Roy Mustang. Le beau brun ténébreux fit craquer ses phalanges en serrant les épaules du garçon, qui heureusement pour lui, n'avait qu'un bras sur deux qui souffrait...

" - T'ai toi ! Hurla Roy "

Il soufflait comme un bœuf tout en tentant de contenir sa rage, sa tristesse et son propre chagrin de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait en retour. Non... A la place, il faisait exprès de lui faire mal pour lui faire passer un message.

***Laisse-moi...**

" - Je ne veux plus t'entendre... Je ne veux plus te voir... "

C'est à ce moment précis que Edward commença à être effrayé. Son incompréhension l'emmenait dans toutes sortes d'hypothèses mais il ignorait encore ce qui pouvait mettre Roy Mustang dans un tel état... Et pourtant il se risqua, avec une toute petite voix où un soupçon de frayeur et de tristesse s'incrusta;

" - Me faites pas partir comme ça... J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi... Pourquoi ça vous met dans une telle colère... "

Il ne se défendait même pas de l'emprise douloureuse qu'avait Roy sur lui. Il n'en avait plus la force maintenant, à cet instant précis. Lorsque de nouveau Roy lui ordonna de se taire, il s'exécuta.

Après un petit moment de silence dont seuls leurs souffles réguliers faisait bruitage, Roy lâcha Edward qui s'assit contre le mur.

Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de couler, mais il n'avait pas envie de partir du bureau. Il baissa la tête et fixait ses mains.

Roy se tournait et se retournait derrière son bureau tout en se massant les tempes. Lorsque son regard se reposa sur Edward, il cria;

" - Je t'ai dis de partir ! "

Edward sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Lentement il se leva puis pousser par le chagrin il se précipita vers la porte;

Arrêté en plein élan par une rage indéfinie il se retourna vers Roy. D'un pas rapide il alla vers lui.

Roy redressa la tête et le fixa pour le voir arriver tout en se demandant quel genre d'audace il avait encore. Edward ne prit pas le temps de stopper son élan qu'il envoya sa main gauche dans la figure du beau brun. Le coup claqua violemment et Roy en fut brutalement secoué.

" - Merde ! Vous avez qu'à me virer, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! "

Le visage rouge et en larmes, il sortit du bureau laissant le Colonel méditer sur la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir et le choque que celle-ci lui avait gratuitement donné.

Roy ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là... Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas réagis...

La main contre sa joue, la bouche entre-ouverte, il était là, debout, derrière son bureau....Seul.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ... Je suis pas douée en ce moment.** **Chapitre 7 en construction.**

La porte de sa maison ouverte, il la referma d'une main tendis que de l'autre il attachait ses clés de voiture sur le porte manteau. Il ôta sa veste et la posa en tas sur le canapé bordeaux dans le salon.

Enfin, il monta directement à sa salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller alors qu'il croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir et s'observa longuement. Un souffle régulier sortait de ses narines alors qu'il contemplait la marque rouge sur sa joue. La pensée que Edward est eu le réflexe de le frapper avec sa main de chair et non de métal l'effleura. Il s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir reçu un coup métallique.

Il se sentait honteux. Honteux de ne pas avoir justifiant ses pensées. De ne pas avoir répliqué.

Il se sentait ailleurs. Il n'était plus lui-même. Le grand brun détacha les yeux de son reflet et entra dans la douche une fois complètement dévêtu.

Dehors, le ciel était encore assez clair mais grisâtre. Une fine pluie tomba sur le toit de la demeure Mustang et le soleil se cacha derrière un nuage noir.

Après sa douche, L'homme de feu descendit à sa cuisine, vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il prit le téléphone à côté du frigo, posé sur petite table et composa un numéro.

Première sonnerie.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Une voix retentit de l'autre côté du combiné;

"- Allo?

- Jean? C'est Roy.

- Ah mon Colonel ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Ramène toi avec une bouteille, chez moi. "

Puis il raccrocha. Il s'apprêta à remonter lorsqu'il entendit des coups contre sa porte d'entrée.

Il fronça les sourcils et resta longuement interdis avant de redescendre les quelques marches qu'il avait déjà gravit puis se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en ne laissant sortir que sa tête.

Il croisa d'abord un regard vert-gris, puis un regard doré. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le propriétaire des yeux de couleur d'automne prit la parole;

"- Bonsoir, mon Colonel. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais ..."

Le jeune homme passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air gêné.

"- Ed et moi n'avons pas encore payer notre loyer... Et ont s'est fait jeter."

Ledit Ed restait derrière son petit frère et gardait les yeux fixes sur les dalles au sol qui semblaient tellement captivantes tout d'un coup. Il marmonna quelque chose comme « TU n'as pas payé le loyer ..."

Alphonse garda le sourire et donna une tape contre l'épaule de son ainé.

Roy les observa, amuser, puis ouvrit la porte en grand;

"- Je vous en prie, entrez."

Alphonse le remercia chaleureusement, mais Edward passa devant lui en coup de vent et s'enfuit vers le canapé bordeaux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle tenue Roy les invitait à rentrer. Il observa son supérieur de la tête aux pieds et réprima de justesse un saignement de nez avant de finalement détourner le regard.

Alphonse ricana et reçût un coup de son grand-frère.

Le grand brun qui remarqua quelque peu que l'ambiance se dégradait se racla la gorge puis annonça qu'il allait s'habiller et que les deux frères pouvaient faire comme chez eux.

Une fois dans sa chambre à l'étage, il repensa à la baffe théâtrale qu'il avait reçu et espérait que Edward n'en avait pas parlé à Alphonse. Il se frotta la joue, plus par réflexe que réflexion puis termina de s'habiller.

Ceci étant fait, il redescendit et entendit de nouveau sa porte gémir sous les coups d'un nouvel invité. Roy se douta de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Jean qui esquissait un sourire joyeux, une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains;

"- Vin de 1910. Ça vous va?"

Roy hocha la tête en souriant puis referma la porte derrière son ami avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé bordeaux. Celui-ci étant déjà squatté par les deux frères Elric, Jean alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte. Il salua les deux frères et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Naturellement, Alphonse raconta sa version pendant que Roy allait chercher des verres dans sa cuisine.

Il tentait de s'occuper comme il pouvait, tentant d'ignorer Edward. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le blondinet était chez lui...

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le voir et encore moins envie de croiser son regard qui se faisait à présent très glacial.

La soirée passa calmement, sobrement, un peu pesante ...

Edward et Roy ne se croisaient pas, ne se parlaient pas et c'était essentiellement Jean et Alphonse qui animait la conversation dans leur coin.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ainé Elric se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre au fond du salon. D'une main, il écarta le rideau pour regarder dehors. La pluie battait violemment et l'orage grondait pendant que le ciel s'éclaircissait sous l'effet du tonnerre. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte fenêtre et sortir dehors. Un grand jardin s'ouvrit à lui tendis qu'il marchait dans l'herbe boueuse. Les fleurs étaient refermées sur elles-mêmes pour la plupart et les roses prenaient plaisir à boire. Les quelques arbres par ci par là déversaient leurs feuilles au sol à cause du vent.

Les cheveux du blondinet devinrent humide tendis qu'il avançait encore pour être sous le ciel pluvieux. Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux, les mains dans les poches.

Roy l'observait de l'intérieur tout en buvant son verre de vin avec modération. Alphonse s'excusa vainement et se proposa pour aller le chercher, mais le grand brun se leva le premier et se cala contre la porte fenêtre, les bras croisés.

Le voisin de Roy Mustang avait apparemment forcé un peu trop sur le son de sa radio qui s'entendait bien de dehors. Une douce musique s'échappait dans l'air, une femme chantait une chanson d'amour. Triste. Et belle.

Edward se retourna vers Roy et le regarda un moment. Il le fixait de ses iris dorés. Lorsque le ciel devenait blanc de par le tonnerre, ses iris suivaient la même couleur sous l'effet miroir.

Un regard d'autant en plus effrayant qu'il n'était pas chaleureux au départ. Roy soupira alors et d'une voix calme et basse, il dit;

"- Très bien je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas."

Le tonnerre gronda, faisant reflet aux pensées d'Edward. Mais Roy ne bougea pas. Son verre à la main, il confrontait le regard froid du jeune homme. La pluie affaiblissait sa voix, mais Edward l'entendit pourtant très bien lorsqu'il parla;

"- Je veux gravir les marches. Je veux monter tout au sommet pour pouvoir servir le peuple comme il se doit. C'est mon souhait le plus cher."

De nouveau le tonnerre retentit.

Roy soupira;

"- Et ... Tu dois penser que je suis égoïste mais ... Ma réputation doit être sans faille pour marcher jusqu'en haut le plus rapidement."

Edward cligna des paupières et ouvrit la bouche. Il semblait sidéré.

La musique chantait toujours. La pluie battait toujours. L'orage grondait toujours.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés retira ses mains des poches, serrant les poings.

"- Je rêve ... susurra-t-il"

Il s'approcha de Roy, ses bottes mouillées qui éclaboussaient chacun de ses pas à cause du sol boueux. Tout en s'avançant, il parla d'une voix transperçante;

"- Parce que si je pense que vous êtes égoïste, c'est peut-être faux? »

Il s'arrêta devant le colonel, à deux centimètres de lui. Il se redressait pour avoir un peu plus d'allure. Son regard clair et doré dévisageait le grand brun.

"- Comme quoi on ne choisit pas sur on jette son dévolu ... C'est bien dommage ... Puisque si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je ne serais tombé amoureux de vous."

Roy déglutit tout en le fixant. Ses doigts blanchissaient sur la prise qu'il Avait sur verre. Edward continua d'une voix tout aussi mauvaise;

"- Vous êtes l'homme le plus maladroit que j'ai jamais connu. Impuissant. Un homme qui se la joue avec ses allures de bourgeois. Vos plaisanteries me font tout aussi pitié que vous.. Et dire que ça fait six ans que j'en pince pour vous. Je me dégoûte moi-même ... "

Le tonnerre retentit et cette fois-ci ce fut les prunelles onyx de l'homme ténébreux qui s'éclaircissaient.

Edward avait le cœur serré, mais il voulait lui faire mal. Tout comme il souffrait. Roy se baissa un peu pour se rapprocher d'Edward. D'une voix basse mais assurée, il répondit;

"- Je te conseille de changer de ton. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Edward ricana amèrement et c'est presque dans un murmure qu'il répliqua;

"- Et toi, Roy Mustang, sais-tu exactement en quoi sa consiste? Ta peur que je bousille ta réputation ... c'est ça?"

La musique douce s'arrêta soudainement. Le silence se fit dans cette ambiance plus que pesante. Roy tremblait de colère. Edward continua de parler;

"- Juste une question..."

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son supérieur et murmura;

"- Toutes les femmes avec qui tu sors depuis que je te connais ... Elles brisent pas ta réputation quand tu les baises, j'espère?"

Ceci étant la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Roy retourna une baffe au blondinet. Une baffe Royale.

Dans son élan, le blondinet tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol boueux.

"- Si tu avais été saoul, j'aurais peut-être pardonné ce que tu viens de dire, mais là s'en ai trop."

Lentement Edward releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de le frapper. Une marque rouge sur sa joue était visible. Son regard mauvais se posa sur le colonel. Il le fixa longuement ainsi jusqu'à ce que Roy décide de fuir la situation.

Edward secoua les bras puis se releva tout en époussetant ses vêtements pleins de boue. Il sentit un goût métallique inonder sa bouche et il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'il fixa par la suite. Ils étaient imprégnés d'un liquide rouge. Il saignait.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux non sans ignorer que ses doigts étaient encore salies par la boue. Puis il se maquilla le visage avec la terre mouillée en mettant sa main contre son visage.

*** Je suis souillé ... Par l'amour qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je suis jaloux et en colère. Je suis mauvais et imprudent. Je suis perdu. Et ... J'ai mal.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**J'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes d'orthographe. Je le ferais la prochaine fois ^^ Désolée. **

La pluie battait toujours à tout rompre sans vouloir cesser. Dieu était-il contre lui ?

La question l'effleura subitement alors il qu'il nettoyait sa lèvre inférieure légèrement enflée avec un mouchoir en papier. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre d'une chambre d'ami où Roy l'avait envoyé se « calmer ». Alphonse avait raccompagné Jean chez lui et décida d'aller faire un tour à la banque dans l'espoir que celle-ci soit ouverte et payer enfin leur loyer.

Edward, quant à lui, fixait de ses yeux dorés le temps qui s'affichait derrière la vitre avec une expression indifférente. Il était toujours habillé de ses habits sales par la boue et se tenait donc debout en tentant de ne rien salir d'avantage. Son regard se promenait sur le paysage pluvieux quand soudain il fut attiré par un cadre soigneusement posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit d'invité. Il alla le retirer de sa pose pour le prendre dans ses mains. La photo était vieille et elle représentait Roy, tout sourire qui était bras dessus, bras dessous avec son meilleur ami Maes Hughes. Sur la photo, il n'avait pas ses lunettes et visiblement il n'était pas marié lorsqu'il regarda les mains de son défunt ami qui, sur la photos, levait les bras dans un geste joyeux. Ses doigts étaient dépourvus de toutes bagues...

Maes...

L'homme pour qui Roy à une détermination inébranlable. Son souhait étant de devenir l'homme dirigeant du pays. Un souhait qui était partagé par son ami...

« - Je suis vraiment un imbécile, marmonna Edward pour lui-même en retenant quelques larmes, essayant de refouler sa nostalgie »

Maes avait été un ami et même un père pour lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup pour ça et si il était mort...Il restait tout de même cher à tout ceux qui l'avait connu.

Edward fixait la photo soigneusement encadrée lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il se retourna violemment faisait presque craquer sa nuque et sous l'effet de l'angoisse il posa précipitamment le cadre sur la table de chevet. Le cadre n'étant pas satisfait d'être ainsi posé d'une telle manière retomba face contre bois. Edward jura rapidement et le redressa. Sa main se posa alors contre le bois de la table, un peu comme pour cacher le cadre et son geste tendis qu'il se retournait vers la personne qui avait osé rentrer.

Roy qui arrivait avec une tasse dans une main et du linge dans l'autre le regardait avec un air plus détendu. Il s'approcha et posa la tasse sur la table de chevet faisant par ailleurs reculer Edward qui retourna dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Le grand brun attrapa du bout des doigts le cadre et le fixa longuement avant de soupirer et de le poser délicatement. Il posa les habits qu'il tenait sur le lit et retourna vers la porte. Avant de s'éloigner, il dit alors, d'un ton très doux;

« - Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres pour que tu ne prenne pas froid, ainsi qu'un chocolat au la...Un chocolat.... »

Edward fixa la tasse, radouci par l'intention de Roy. C'était gentil...Après ce qu'il avait dit... Et avant que Roy ne referme la porte et se retourna subitement vers celle-ci, et répondit, un peu à la hâte et donc plutôt fort;

« - Je suis désolé ! »

La porte s'arrêta de couiner et ne se referma pas. La tête de Roy réapparut suivit de son corps.

Edward baissa les yeux et se répéta, plus doucement.

Le grand brun ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ça. Il fut même soulagé. Enfin Edward redevenait normal ! Roy se rapprocha alors et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son cadet;

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, va... dit-il en douceur. »

Les précédentes paroles du blondinet sous la pluie l'avait blessé. Sa colère était une vraie furie à éviter et pourtant il en avait fait les frais... Tout les deux avaient un peu raison dans une telle situation. Roy suivait un rêve dans l'espoir de rendre hommage à son ami décédé et de pouvoir exaucer son souhait, laissant de côté ses sentiments amoureux.

Quant à Edward, il pouvait à présent être libre de toute contrainte car il avait atteint son but depuis déjà deux ans. Roy fixa le jeune homme et rajouta, non sans gêne apparente;

« - Toi aussi, autrefois tu poursuivais un but. Tu dois pouvoir me comprendre, j'en suis sûr. Imagine un peu si j'étais venu perturbé ta quête en t'avouant que je t'aimais ? »

Cet aveu soudain fit relevé la tête du blondinet dont le regard se posa furtivement dans les yeux onyx de son Colonel. Finalement, c'est avec un pincement au cœur qui se résigna à ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

***Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous m'aimez ? Ou bien est-ce juste un exemple...**

A la place, il répondit;

« - Je vous aurez surement envoyez balader ! Ricana t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Roy pouffa légèrement puis chuchota;

« - A mon plus grand désespoir... »

Les yeux du plus jeune se rabaissèrent pour contempler le sol, tellement passionnant !

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda t-il lentement »

Roy ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire tendre et leva la main vers son subordonné. Il se permit alors de gentillement caresser la lèvre meurtrie du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut agréablement surpris et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il repoussa doucement la main du Colonel.

« - Faites attention... Ça va nuire à votre réputation, dit-il avec plaisanterie. »

Roy ricana et se pencha un peu plus vers le blondinet;

« - Je pourrais te promettre qu'une fois que je serais au sommet de la pyramide, ma réputation n'aura plus à s'en faire...

- Mais ? Demanda Edward »

Il le regarda malgré qu'il avait la furieuse envie de s'enfuir en courant. Pourtant, comme à son habitude il confronta le regard incroyablement sombre de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, d'un regard curieux.

« - Mais je ne pourrais attendre jusque-là...Ce serait trop long. »

Le visage du grand brun s'assombrit et il posa sa tête contre ses mains.

« - Mais malheureusement... »

Il fut coupé par un contact chaud contre sa joue. Les douces lèvres du blondinet se collaient contre sa joue tendis que de sa main il rapprocha la tête du Colonel contre lui.

Roy ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête contre la poitrine du blondinet. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de métal du garçon et il releva la tête pour la nicher dans le cou d'Edward. Malgré l'humidité et la boue il sentait quand même très bon.

Et c'est ici, dans cette petite chambre d'invité, cachés de tout les regards qu'ils profitèrent de ce petit et simple moment pour se rapprocher. Un simple câlin qui avouait tant de choses à la fois. Les mots se perdaient dans leurs têtes et ils s'embrassèrent. Un doux baiser et très frais qui devint tiède à force. Roy passa sa main dans le cou du blondinet pour intensifier le baiser.

Personne n'en saurait rien... Jamais personne.

Ce doux baiser devint plus passionné et Roy avança, obligeant Edward à reculer et se trouva dos contre la fenêtre. Il lui prit sa main de chair dans la sienne et cessa le baiser. Il embrassa le front tiède de son cadet et officiellement nouvel amoureux puis lui susurra à l'oreille;

« - Si personne ne le découvre, se sera notre secret... »


	8. Résumé des Evenements

**Merci beaucoup de vos avis qui du coup m'ont décidés à reprendre cette fanfiction !**

**Alors je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai supprimé le chapitre 8 et 9 qui concernaient donc mon live inter-planétaire sur les homonculus...**

**Et que donc, je reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir des évènements du chapitre 7 ^.^ **

**La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir, par ailleurs comme c'est la rentrée... Vous savez bien qu'il y a toujours un temps d'attente xD**

**Je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos rewiews, car j'en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! **

**Merci =) **

**Et donc, au prochain chapitre !**

_Résumé qui relate les chapitres précédents;_

_Edward Elric s'est avoué à Roy Mustang. Tout deux partagent des sentiments réciproques, cependant le grand brun n'est pas prêt de s'engager dans une relation _

_qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation. Visant le plus haut grade militaire, il craint que ses sentiments pour Edward ne le ralentissent dans ses efforts..._

_Pourtant, se laissant aller par ses sentiments, il finit tout de même par attirer Edward dans ses bras. Ils décidèrent de se cacher, mais à quel prix ? _

_Le Colonel Mustang à, par ailleurs, oublier qu'il avait déjà demander au FullMetal Alchemist d'aller faire une inspection dans le grand nord d'Amestris..._

_A la suite =)  
_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Résurrection d'Alphonse Yupi xD **

**Il est fort probable que ce chapitre soit mal construit. Faite le moi remarqué au cas où. ^^  
**

Alphonse se réveilla en trombe le lendemain matin, alerté par l'orage qui tonnait toujours aussi fort, mais aussi par le petit blond qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés sans avoir eu à se soucier de l'heure qui défilait. Il balança un regard vagabond à l'horloge de la petite chambre d'amis avant de secouer la tête de son frère ainé.

« - Debout ! Murmura t-il, t'es encore en retard ! On est Jeudi ! »

Mais aucun signe qu'il ne l'ai entendu. Il le secoua donc plus fort, à tel point que le corps de son frère pivota pour tomber du lit. Instantanément, Edward fut réveillé !

Les sens en alerte, il se releva d'un bond avant de fusiller la pièce du regard. Il tomba nez à nez avec le cadre photo représentant Maes et Roy puis se calma un peu. Cependant la voix meurtrière de son cadet le rappela à l'ordre;

« - T'es en retard, pour la deuxième fois... Pourquoi le Colonel est pas venu te réveiller ? »

L'alchimiste de métal observa mélancoliquement la porte de la petite chambre avant de se lever pour s'habiller et de soupirer;

« - ...Peut-être parce qu'il est surement en train de dormir lui-même ! Ce serait pas vraiment étonnant ! »

Il entendit vaguement son frère s'enrouler de nouveau dans les couvertures et s'exclama aussitôt:

« - Hey ! Tu devrais te lever toi aussi ! Tu travail pas, c'est sûr, mais profite-en pour passer à la banque ! Si hier c'était fermé, alors j'aimerais pouvoir au moins dormir dans mon lit ce soir... »

Alphonse marmonna, la voix légèrement étouffée par le coussin qui lui voilait le visage;

« - ...Genre... Je suis sûr que tu te sens déjà comme chez toi, ici... »

Edward lui envoya son propre traversin dans la figure avant d'entendre son cadet rigoler;

« - Aller, dépêche-toi Frangin...Et Laisse moi profiter de mon sommeil... »

Après avoir mis sa veste, l'ainé passa la porte de la chambre, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger Alphonse un peu plus. Il savait combien les nuits avaient été longues pour lui autrefois, et se sentait guérir lui-même en le voyant dormir...

Passant dans un couloir qui menait à la cuisine, il vit une porte entrebâillée d'où la lumière du jour avait réussie à s'infiltrer. Il observa une masse sombre bouger dans des draps et poussa la porte pour y pénétrer sans même crier gare !

« - Colonel ! Réveillez vous ! »

Imperturbable, leditColonel ne semblait vouloir l'entendre. Il attrapa donc les draps du bout du lit et les retira d'un coup sec. Un corps émergea enfin.

Roy se leva, mécontent, les yeux encore peu habitués au jour.

« -...C'est quoi cette manière de faire intrusion dans la chambre des autres, bon sang ? »

Mais le garçon n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, alors qu'il voyait déjà les aiguilles sur le cadran de sa montre en argent, ouverte sur sa table de nuit. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain sous le regard satisfait du blondinet...

* * *

Roy n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser aux événements de la veille depuis son réveil. Contraint de se poser sur la chaise face à son bureau directement après son arrivé au QG, ses esprits devaient être occupés à se concentrer sur son travail. Mais aujourd'hui même, il n'y arrivait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Il regrettait.

Bon sang ! Il regrettait !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer comme si c'était son âme sœur ?

Le garçon n'avait même pas rechigné à ce contact...

Il ce voilà le visage avec ses mains tout en retenant sa respiration. Comment faire... Comment faire pour le repousser à nouveau ? Était-ce seulement une solution ?

Il s'était bien résigné à devoir vivre avec les sentiments plus qu'ambigüs qu'il avait pour le jeune homme, mais jamais il n'avait pensé devoir les exprimer directement...

Il devait à tout prix remettre les « choses » en ordre.

Par simple manie, il attrapa un stylo entre ses doigts et commença à fouiller sur son bureau pour y trouver une feuille à gribouiller. C'était bien là, sa seule manière de pouvoir se défouler sur quelque chose puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger...

Mais son regard s'arrêta brutalement sur un document cacheté.

Une demande en son nom... Pour... Oh !

Il l'avait oublié celle-là !

Il se leva alors de son fauteuil comme piqué par une abeille et s'en alla trouver Riza.

« - Lieutenant ! Contactez Edward et dites-lui de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau ! C'est urgent, vu la date de la convocation... »

Elle s'exécuta à la seconde qui suivie sans même demander de plus amples détails alors que Roy s'adossait au mur de son bureau d'un air...Soulagé ?

Edward ouvrit la porte sans frapper. C'était une habitude à reprendre après tout...

De plus, il semblait frustré.

« - Je vous manquais déjà pour que vous interrompiez mon travail ? »

Quel travail ? En fait, il était juste plus ou moins ténébreux du fait qu'il l'appelle pour un ordre de mission. D'ailleurs, la mine sérieuse qu'arborait Roy Mustang ne démentait pas. Il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil en face du bureau et attendit patiemment bien que très peu réjouit.

Le grand brun lui tendit alors le document cacheté sans même lui adresser la parole.

Edward s'en saisit avant d'en lire les quelques lignes qui se couraient après. Son regard devint d'abord insaisissable, puis soudain son expression colérique devint plus ou moins haineuse.

« - Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je croyais que cette inspection au nord était un simple prétexte pour m'éloigner ? Est-ce toujours le cas ? »

Il se redressa sur le fauteuil, comme prêt à lui bondir dessus. Le silence de Roy semblait vouloir en dire long sur cette hypothèse. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître défaillant. Il en avait suffisamment marre de ne pas pouvoir saisir les pensées de cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur...

« - Je ne saisis pas... »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« - ...J'ai comme la vague impression que vous vous payez ma tête depuis le début ! »

...Un ange passa littéralement.

« - Répondez, bordel de mer...

. - ALEX ! cria Roy pour se faire entendre »

Roy poursuivit plus doucement;

« - Alex-Louis Armstrong me remplacera ici. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye, le lieutenant Havoc, le sous-lieutenant Breda, ainsi que ton frère t'accompagneront... Et moi... »

Le blondinet ne répondit pas. Il restait surpris.

« - Je serais là, poursuivit Roy, car mes capacités en alchimie de feu peuvent être utiles contre l'ennemi à Briggs... »

Le grand brun semblait posé. Sérieux. Pourtant quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux. Un piège ?

En tout cas, le petit amoureux ne se doutait de rien.

« - ...Et … On y restera combien de temps ? Demanda celui-ci

- Autant qu'il le faudra pour aider les forces militaires de la frontière à repousser l'ennemi dans leurs tranchées...Malgré les oppositions du Commandant Armstrong, beaucoup de demandes nous ont été envoyées. Nous logerons en dehors du QG pour garder notre effet de surprise. Il faudra apporter des vivres pour au moins deux semaines et beaucoup de vêtements chauds. »

Il marqua une pause pour voir si le garçon le suivait, puis continua;

« - Pense aussi à adapter tes auto-mails... »

Un sourire sarcastique parcourut ses lèvres avant qu'il ne conclue brutalement;

« - Donc, non ce n'était pas pour t'écarter... »

Il reposa son regard sur le bois de son bureau;

« - Tu peux commencer à aller te préparer. Fait tes bagages, et préviens ton frère que s'il le veut, il peux venir. Tu as un jour devant toi. Dépêche toi. »

Malgré tout, pour Edward cet entretien fut... Bizarre. Il ne fut pas mécontent de savoir qu'il serait accompagné d'au moins son frère et de Roy, mais... Quelque chose l'avertissait au plus profond de lui...

C'était quoi cette nouvelle manière de s'adresser à lui ?...


	10. Chapitre 9

**J'aime pas les faire voyager. Faut toujours tout détailler... M'enfin bon XD**

**Ah oui au fait, petit détail que je ne crois pas avoir mentionné depuis le début de cette histoire;**

**Il est fort probable, d'ailleurs très très et très... Que les personnages soient légèrement OOC. Surtout Roy. **

**Surtout Ed, x) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =(  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Le Nord était imprégné que d'une seule saison semblait t-il. Des dunes de neige à perte de vue, et d'ailleurs aucune trace n'indiquait qu'un quelconque chemin existait. Le vent soufflait bien trop fort, et recouvrait les preuves d'un passage sous la poudre blanche. Heureusement pourtant, le soleil tendait ses bras vers les voyageurs comme pour les inciter à terminer leur route périlleuse.

Ce n'était guère de tout repos de marcher dans la neige, qui plus es si on était plusieurs...

Personne ne parlait, personne ne gesticulait. Ils attendaient d'être arrivés pour pouvoir exprimer l'énergie qui les engloutissaient de l'intérieur.

Le chef en tête de ma petite troupe stoppa ses pas, les enfonçant parmi la terre rêche au pied d'un grand arbre. Il sortit plusieurs papiers de sa poche et tenta de les retenir contre le tronc de l'arbre pour en lire le contenu. Un petit plan s'offrait à ses yeux alors qui les plissait pour y voir quelque chose;

« - ...Comme l'a dit Alex-Louis, cet arbre est le dernier repaire que nous ayons ! Il faut faire attention à ne pas le quitter des yeux et continuer tout droit... Le repère que nous allons utiliser sera dissimulé lui-même sous la neige... Faite attention ! »

Il criait ses remarques pour se faire entendre de tous à travers le vent puis rangea le plan avant de continuer la marche...

Celle-ci dura encore une bonne heure.

Alphonse Elric, encapuchonné et enveloppé dans un manteau de fourrure croisait pathétiquement les bras sur son frêle corps en claquant des dents. Il s'approcha de son ainé qui ressemblait alors plus à un ourson déguisé et lui chantonna à l'oreille;

« - Je me souvenais pas qu'il faisait aussi froid... J'aurais sans doute jamais eu à le deviner si nous n'en étions pas là ! Je regrette presque de n'être plus une armure sans sensations... »

Edward le gratifia d'un sourire gelé avant de répondre mélancoliquement;

« - Ne dis pas ça, ça porte malheur ! On est bientôt arrivés, rassure-t... »

Il n'eut le plaisir de terminer sa phrase car il se reçu de plein fouet une porte en bois dans la figure. Tombant comme un mollusque en arrière, il se frotta le nez en gesticulant;

« - Arrrrrrrrg ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fous là, ça ? »

Tous s'arrêtèrent en le dévisageant et Roy s'approcha encore en sortant une clé de sa poche.

« - ...C'est notre humble demeure, fit-il ironiquement en tournant la serrure. »

Ils levèrent la tête en chœur, constatant aisément que le chalet dans lequel ils devaient séjourner était difficile à admirer. Le vent n'aidant pas, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à distinguer le toit, bien trop blanc, trop flou...

Mais la fatigue les ayant chagrinés tout le long de leur voyage à pieds, ils ne s'attardèrent plus vraiment et décidèrent d'aller plutôt contempler l'intérieur.

Tous enlevèrent leur capuche en grimaçant car le froid régnait tout de même derrière les planches de bois.

« - ...J'espère qu'il y'a du bois déjà tranché quelque part, répliqua électriquement Bréda en cherchant du regard. »

S'ils avaient eu à s'inquiéter de l'espace, ils pouvaient à présent se sentir soulagés.

En effet, le chalet qui portait très mal son nom était « grandiose ». Certes, cela restait des murs fait de bois et de bétons, ainsi qu'une cheminé dans un petit salon modeste, suivit d'une cuisine dont la porte grinçait à chaque passage. Un escalier montait à l'étage où une mezzanine s'offrait d'abord à eux, suivit de quatre portes; trois chambre, une salle de bain.

Mais l'espace était luxueux. Ils auraient pu venir avec un troupeau de vaches qu'ils ne se seraient pas sentit inconforts. Le salon semblait valoir à lui seul un petit gymnase. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était si dur de deviner ce chalet parmi la neige et la tempête. Les intempéries le cachait, certes, mais cela révélait tout de même d'un peu d'admiration. Mais après tout, ceux qui l'avait construit avaient prit soin de peindre les planches de bois en blanc à l'extérieur du chalet.

Roy fut le premier à parlementer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jean et Breda et éleva la voix comme pour réveiller toute la petite troupe:

« - Bon ! Nous sommes arrivés c'est une certitude, mais attendez encore un peu avant de vous laisser aller. Alphonse, peut-tu déposer les bagages dans les chambres s'il te plait et trier la nourriture dans la cuisine. Lieutenant Hawkeye, veuillez regarder si la radio marche. Mettez là dans le salon t'en qu'à faire. Edward, répare tout ce que tu vois de plus ou moins amoché dans cette maisonnette. Du sol au toit ! Je ne veux pas de fuite pendant ce séjour ! Quant à vous... »

Il se tourna vers les deux restants;

« - … Vous allez m'aidez à trouver du bois pour qu'on se réchauffe. Même s'il faut aller couper notre dernier repaire... ! »

Il les laissa méditer quelques secondes puis tapa dans ses mains en signe de « top départ ». Tout le monde fit ce qu'il avait à faire malgré le froid et la fatigue.

Ils jubilaient déjà en espérant pouvoir passer une bonne soirée devant le feu...

* * *

Le soir arriva bien plus vite que tout le monde l'aurait pensé. Le vent ne s'était pas calmé, mais de l'intérieur, les occupants s'en fichait royalement, assis devant le feu de la cheminée qui crépitait au gré de ses envies. Des assiettes vides arpentaient la table du salon tendis que leurs propriétaires s'étaient affalés sur les canapés. Des soupirs bienheureux franchissaient la plupart des lèvres sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé. Ce fut Alphonse, de sa manière tendre, qui brisa le silence;

« - C'est apaisant...De pouvoir sentir le confort après l'effort... Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez tous mais... J'aime bien ce voyage. Pour vous ce n'est sans doute qu'une mission à achevée mais... »

Riza le coupa net en rigolant;

« - Non tu as raison ! J'aime bien aussi. Cela nous fait du changement. Et rappel bien des souvenirs... »

Des souvenirs... C'est justement ce que pensait Edward en observant Roy. Celui-ci l'ignorait royalement en se penchant sur la radio, le casque à moitié dresser sur sa tête. Il ne semblait pas s'amuser celui-là... Ni même se détendre.

Le blondinet plissa les yeux, les joues gonflés par l'envie inhumaine de lui faire une scène de ménage, tout de suite et maintenant...Il se mordait la langue pour ne rien dire, mais ses jambes qui ne cessaient de trembler sous l'effet de sa tension alertaient son cadet.

Alphonse ne dit rien pour autant et laissa gentillement passer l'ange au travers de la pièce qui indiquait le silence.

Cependant, Edward l'attrapa par les ailes et lui déchira son auréole dorée;

« - J'espère que ça nui pas à votre réputation d'être ainsi écarté de Central City, Colonel ? Demanda t-il ironiquement, la voix quelque peu trop élevée. »

L'interpeller leva vers lui ses prunelles flamboyantes, interceptant le message comme une pique. Et d'ailleurs s'en était une...

Cependant, il ne répondit pas. A l'étonnement de tous. Mais ceci ne servit qu'à échauffer un peu plus la colère grandissante du chaperon rouge.

« - Ça fait un peu miteux d'être envoyé ici en même temps...Continua t-il, j'imagine que si vos chefs vous laisse venir sans vous retenir, il doit bien avoir une petite raison... »

Certes, il s'était excusé dans la chambre d'ami de la demeure Mustang. Oui, il savait que ce qu'il disait n'était ni de bonne augure, ni même très chaleureux. Justement... C'est en étant acide qu'il voulait faire comprendre à son Colonel qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie...

Il savait bien que celui-ci tentait de l'éviter depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Roy redressa le visage de la radio et foudroya le jeune homme du regard;

« - Edward...Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le moment d'aborder ce suje...Plutôt d'être désagréable ! »

Mais le blondinet se leva, les poings serrés le long du corps;

« - Alors quand ? Vous avez peur que si j'élève trop la voix, tout le monde sache que vous êtes un abruti fini qui prend tout le monde pour des gros cons ! »

Breda le gratifia d'un regard morne, tendis que les autres tentaient de faire comme s'ils n'entendaient rien. C'était ces moments-là dans la vie qui étaient les plus pénibles quand on ne savait plus où se mettre...

Roy se leva brusquement, et attrapa le bras du garçon en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Il jeta le casque de la radio aux pieds de Riza tout en s'éloignant. Plaquant le jeune homme contre le mur et le perça d'un œil noir avant de lui murmurer agressivement;

« - Je t'interdis formellement de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Edward voulut retirer son bras, mais c'était peine perdue. Loin d'avoir peur, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire luné d'une facette de méchanceté;

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Je m'exprimes moi au moins... Je ne laisse personne au pied du mur. »

Il dit cela tout en tapant de son talon contre la brique de bois derrière lui.

« - ...C'est quoi "ton" problème, "Colonel" ? Un jour, tu me promettras la lune, et puis le lendemain tu m'enverras cueillir des roses dans le pays d'à côté... En quelques mots, sache que je ne suis pas débile et que je vois aisément que tu m'ignores depuis deux jours ! »

Il tira sur son bras devenu otage. Mais Roy serra plus fort encore la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Ne sachant que répondre, il ne pouvait que le foudroyer du regard en sachant pertinemment que la jeune homme avait raison. Pourtant, il tenta tout de même;

« - Je ne t'ignores pas

- Oh ! Sans blague ? Tu l'a trouvé où ta vanne ?

- Je ...Ne t'ignores PAS !

- Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu joue des claquettes avec Alphonse ? C'est marrant car ça fait deux fois qu'il vient me voir depuis le début de cette journée pour me faire passer un message de ta part ! En chemin, j'imagine que tu avais trop peur de venir me parler ! Pourquoi ?

- ...J'étais occupé!

- Bon dieu, Roy, depuis le temps que tu as des relations ici et là avec plusieurs filles à la fois, tu n'a toujours pas appris à mentir correctement ?»

Roy serra sa prise sur son bras de nouveau, utilisant sa deuxième main pour la plaquer contre la gorge de son subordonné. Celui-ci réprima un cri de surprise puis fronça les sourcils;

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ...Tu veux me mordre ? ... »

Le regard du blondinet s'adoucit et sans même se défendre, il dit alors;

« - ...J'ai fais quoi pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on pouvait...

- TU CROIS MAL ! hurla Roy tout prêt de son visage !»

Il le lâcha soudainement et sortit de la cuisine en se hâtant, laissant Edward éberlué.

Celui-ci porta sa main à son cou et, outré, se mordillait la lèvre tout en clignant des yeux pour ne pas pleurer...

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre bizarre, je le conçois, mais je vous garantis que vous aller être gâtés...


End file.
